twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Omiria Donnadieu
Known Information Previous life Among the farmlands of the Celestine Empire, a passionate romance and subsequent marriage between a farrier's daughter and a Celestial-blooded soldier resulted in the birth of Omiria Donnadieu twenty-five years ago. The life that was sown by the couple had reaped a quiet, peaceful one among the fields of the Celestine Empire; they were not rich, but the lifestyle had made a comfortable upbringing for Omiria's growth. Her mother was a queen in her eyes and her father, a king. There was a glow to the man for a reason Omiria could never place during her youth and it was not simply his smile that brought a radiance to the man's features. However, one day, when she was six, he departed after presenting her with a present, a crystal pendant that had a gold-tipped feather in it. To the family's misfortune, his steed returned - he did not. It had been a year of denial and confusion, even a period of grief-induced madness from her mother that resulted in her aunt staying with Omiria and her mother for a brief time before the family entered their mourning period - it would take years before Omiria gave up thinking that her father had simply been lost on his way home. As the family, down by one, slowly began to recuperate, Omiria sought solace in the friendships of children, nature, and the work of the farm that she had called home. Around eight years of age, the child's abilities that she had inherited from her father began to manifest - much to her mother's horror. A small bird her mother kept had taken ill and died in its cage and Omiria’s mother took the opportunity to teach the young girl about loss. When the child took hold of the bird and hugged it with sweet words, her mother allowed her a moment to prepare a cloth bag to take it out in. When she returned, the bird was chirping and fidgeting in Omiria’s hand. Years had gone by, many not truly eventful - from what she can remember at least - as the young child flourished into a young woman. Although, her mother had taken the liberty to try to hinder Omiria's growth in her Celestial abilities, proclaiming that such abilities could bring more death than life regardless of the intention. Perhaps, she was right. After taking pity on an injured fellow she saw on the edge of an alley near a tavern and healing him, she found herself forcibly taken by the same man and several of his comrades onto a pirate ship to act as their medic several nights later. The only thing she had managed to keep from home, aside from clothing, had been the pendant her father had given her. She was seen as a ‘lucky charm’, a vital asset, and a touch of grace and beauty to the crew. They did not treat her cruelly - after a period of less-than-pleasant adjustment, but it was certainly not the most favorable of conditions. However, as fate would have it, Omiria would not see herself returning to her cottage and embracing her mother, friends, and family any time soon. The ship that she had been aboard had a fatal encounter with a Vicaul vessel. The flurry of swords, terrified screams and war cries were deafening and her lack of sufficient ability to defend herself, she was forced into a horrid state of vulnerability that resulted in her death. The last thing she could remember from the chaos was a sword thrust into her after an attempt to heal a crew member had been thwarted by the apparent leader that bore a mask to resemble a fox's head. Lying on the bloodied, splintered floorboards of the ship, she would slowly find her life fading until it came to an end by a fiery explosion. Returned life Omiria returned at the July gathering along with several others that would eventually become - what she hopes to be - life-long friends. Much to her confusion, she made her attempts to adjust to the life of Port Frey with several friends: Malcom Wallace, Nathanial Petrik, Katastrofi (Kat) Tavros, and Zylith Belrose. As time progressed, she became familiar with many of the healers and a few of those that had contracted leprosy, eventually aiding in the finding of treatment for the disease. During a late night at the November gathering, Omiria found herself bonding with a gentleman named Asmodea, who would make her ponder the question of forgiveness and a new chapter after death. Status None present Allies * Zylith Belrose: The young woman is considered a friend, nearly a sister, that Omiria believes to need protection and guidance. While the lass seems to be flickering in her focus, Omiria has hope for her to cultivate firm roots in the town. * Kat Tavros: Omiria looks up the woman as a mother or older sister figure that provided her with much-needed guidance, protection, and comfort during the most vulnerable moments of her returning. * Nathanial Petrik: The man, who she still considers a pirate, is brash, yet brave and bold. She considers him a friend, though questions his intelligence regarding battle. * Ser Volk: While she knows little of him, she thinks of him as a kind lad and a potential link to her home. * Malcom Wallace: A kind, funny, and bold fellow that seems to have an unhealthy obsession with liquor, Omiria thinks highly of him. Though she believes him to hold the same fatal mindset regarding battle as Nathanial. * Rupidrandali Gonzagalino: The man holds much respect in Omiria's eyes. He possesses a heart of kindness and vulnerability, which she has only seen during his kind words for Euphemia, and a great deal of intelligence, wit, and power that she could learn from. * Sedi: Beautiful, kind, loving, warm - many words could describe the amazing healer and teacher figure that Omiria has come to know. Through her aid, Omiria has been able to begin to make a name for herself among the Returned. * Vizlo: A half-Fae that Omiria has come to respect. Much is left to be learned about the lass. * Castete: He is a connection to home and her heritage that has the potential to be forgotten amidst the chaos of Port Frey. She thinks of him as a kind and gentle soul. * Hieronymus "Hiero": Omiria enjoys his company and the ball of light that he is able to conjure! She believes that she can learn a great deal from him. * Ser Theodore: The knight provided Omiria with a sense of comfort and a small but bright light in the haze of confusion and darkness that clouded her mind. They bring a smile to her face with the few but positive interactions they have. * Zeryth: The fellow boasts a great sense of humor and a large shield and sword to provide protection. She considers him a friend, even if their interactions are not frequent. He also has funny puns. Enemies * Obituaries * Rumors * Rumor has it Omiria cured several diseases in one day and still was able to get an eight hour rest. * Rumor has it when Hay Fever heard Omiria was in town it straight-up just left Tear without even trying. * It is speculated Omiria has a secret hair stylist that helps keep it so smooth and shine. * Rumor has it, Omiria has a bondage kink (ropes in particular). * Rumor has it, Omiria has a contagious smile. When you see it, you can't help but smile as well. Quotes * Character Inspirations Soundtrack *Cruel - The Everlove (Stella and The Storm) *Health to the Company - Leah McHenry *Rollicking Randy Dandy Oh - Sheldon Morley